


Group chat!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Protective Parents, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Just some group chats with the 118 and the 126 for the crossover!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Buck, TK, Owen, Bobby, Athena.

Group chat 

Owen  
Bobby  
Athena  
Buck  
TK 

Buck: “why am I in a group chat with my parents?” 

TK: “yeah why are we in a group chat with the parents?” 

Owen: “boys be good we just wanted to share the same message to the both of you.” 

Bobby: “ yeah Buck and TK we just wanted to make sure that you two don’t cause any problems while working together.” 

Buck: “mom what do you think?” 

Athena: “I think that it’s a good idea to come home in one peace becuse you have had to many close calls Evan.” 

Buck cringes at his legal name 😬

Owen: “same Tyler we don’t want anymore close calls.” 

TK looking at his phone and sees his legal name 😳

TK: “ok dad we’ll be good and not cause any problems while working at the wild fire. 

All the parents: “Good we love you guys!”


	2. Buck, Owen and TK

Text exchange with TK and Buck but what if they were cousins. 

TK: “Ev are you coming to Texas?” 

Buck: “yes Ty I’m going to leave in the morning with Eddie and Hen!” 

TK: “Awesome! dad said that if you want to stay an extra few days we can drive you to the airport.” 

Buck: “that sounds nice Tyler but I think I’ll go home with my crew.” 

Owen has enters the chat 

Owen: “what are you boys talking about?” 

TK “how did you get into my text with Buck?” 

Buck 

Owen: “I have my ways.” 

Buck “I can’t wait to see you uncle Owen!” 

Owen smiled at Buck’s text 

Owen “I can’t wait to see you too kiddo!” 

Buck and TK smiled 

Buck: “I’ll talk to you later and I’ll keep you informed of how close we are to Texas!


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby: “Hey Owen I’m sending three of my bests to help you guys with the wild fires.” 

Owen: “Thanks Bobby! I’ll do appreciate it!” 

Bobby: “One is my son so I know how he can be so that’s why I’m sending Eddie with him so he doesn’t get in to much trouble.” 

Owen: “Buck is your son? I didn’t know that.” 

Bobby: “it’s complicated but in a way yes Buck is my pseudo son who Athena and I kinda unofficially adopted when we got married.” 

Owen: “I’ll make sure that your son is with someone who can keep an eye on him so he doesn’t get hurt.” 

Bobby: “Thank you! I know that Buck will do great in Texas I’m just a little bit scared because he jumps into dangerous situations before he things.” 

Owen: “TK is the same way but luckily he had Carlos to help him not be as reckless.” 

Bobby: “Buck had Eddie his son Chris who help him not be as reckless also.” 

Owen: “I’ll speak to you later,don’t worry about your son he’ll be a great help!” 

Bobby: “thank you Owen, I’ll talk to you later also.”


	4. TK, Owen, Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Gwen coparent so every other week TK goes to Gwen’s house for a week. 
> 
> 14 years old TK goes to his mom’s house for her week.

TK: “Hey, Dad is dropping me off at your apartment. Are you home or still at work?”

Gwen: “I’m still at work sweetie make sure that your homework is done before you watch any TV.” 

TK: “ok, most of it is done.” 

Owen: “TK just needs to do his history project.”

TK: “I’m almost done with it.” 

Gwen: “I can help you when I get home if you need anything.” 

TK: “thank mom!”

Gwen: “your welcome sweetie I’ll see you when I get home, make sure that you lock the door when you come inside.” 

TK: “I will! Love you mom!” 

Gwen: “love you too sweetie.” 

Owen drops TK off “love you buddy!” 

TK smiled at his dad “love you too! 

Tk went inside his mom’s apartment 

Owen: “have a great time at your mom’s I’ll pick you up on Friday after school.” 

TK: “ok dad please stay safe on the job!” 

Owen: “I will Buddy!”


End file.
